vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beret Guy
Summary Beret Guy is a recurring character in the xkcd comics. He is rather dimwitted, not understanding scientific ideas or metaphors very well. However, this has more often than not caused him to manifest powers defying the law of physics, effectively rendering his misinterpretation real. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, possibly far higher Name: Beret Guy Origin: xkcd Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Can generate an immense amount of wings at will), Reality Warping (Has shown the ability to affect reality with his "imagination" in a variety of ways that defies the laws of physics), Creation (Created a bowling ball and a rope out of nowhere. Created a giant invisible dog out of two smaller dogs), Animal Manipulation (Learned how to manipulate spiders into doing his bidding), Flight (Can causes other beings and himself to fly like a kite. Can use a vacuum cleaner to fly), Matter Manipulation (Can inflate a laptop like a balloon by blowing in its power cord. Made his phone act like a dying sun), Size Manipulation (Made his phone grow in size), Explosion Manipulation (His phone would have eventually exploded much like a supernova), Earth Manipulation (Can sink into the ground and cause small mountains to appear as a result), Enhanced Senses (Can see individual atoms), BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create "hypothetical situations" and trap others (and himself) within them), Energy Manipulation (Tapped into the power of vacuum energy with a vacuum cleaner) Attack Potency: Island level (Created and extended a pair of wings far beyond the scope of the Earth in term of length in a short timeframe), possibly far higher (Implied that he has an endless number of wings. Can tap into the power of vacuum energy, which can range from 10−9 joules per cubic meter to 10113 joules per cubic meter) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can extend his wings beyond the Earth in a short timeframe) Lifting Strength: Class M (His wings have a wingspan beyond that of Earth's diameter) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level, possibly far higher Stamina: Superhuman (He can stay still for over 5 years without sustenance. He can stay underground in an airtight capsule for an unknown, but significant amount of time while only feeding on newspaper) Range: Over 44 053 kilometers Standard Equipment: Beret, Pastries, Vacuum Cleaner, Subduction License Intelligence: Below Average (Beret Guy is often out of touch with reality and easily distracted, alongside being extremely gullible, although this occasionally works on his favor, due to his reality warping) Weaknesses: Low Intelligence. His ability to see individual atoms can hinder him, as he is unable to tell apart different beings from each other if their atomic makeup is similar Feats: *Can eat lug nuts without any adverse effects *Generated an endless amount of wings in a short timeframe *Trapped both himself and his friend into a hypothetical situation *Stayed still for 5 years straight *Studied Arachnopsycholoy in order to manipulate spiders into making him a shirt *Created a giant bowling ball and a rope with his imagination *Created a small mountain range by sinking into the ground *Blew into a power cord hard enough to inflate the laptop it was connected on *Transformed his dying phone into a dying star, allowing it to slowly inflate and eventually exploded *Tapped into the power of the vacuum energy *Can see the individual atoms of any being *Created a giant invisible dog *Caused both himself a dog to fly Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Size Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Energy Users Category:Xkcd Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6